Fluttering Insanity
by HeroineCruor
Summary: Fluttershy works with tasks for the day. However, Angel interrupts her several times until it pisses her off. She goes for the last sane decision to handle things...


The sun rays danced around Fluttershy's room through the cracks of the blinds. She fluttered with her eyes before slowly opening them. Yawning, she got up as she rubbed her tired eyes. She had to wake up early every morning since the animals at her care were morning individuals. Straightening up, she sat on the edge of her bed, smacking with her dry lips before shooting a tired look at the clock on her bedside table. 7.00 am. Like any ordinary day for Fluttershy, the animal caretaker pegasus.

Her hooves made a sound when encountering the hard wood floor, and made even more sounds while trotting over to the window professionally. The blinds were pulled up and the sunshine met her joyfully but she winced at the unusual feeling of light on her eyes. When getting used to the glim, she took a peek through the window.

The birds did their morning deeds in the nests, some had chicks in them that got fed by their mothers. Her attention got drawn away from them when she saw a pair of squirrels chasing one another by climbing the trees, running on the ground, such stuff. A line of ducklings walked to the pond in her garden and their mother lead them carefully not letting them run away from her, as they could curiously run towards hazards.

The pegasus smiled widely. The animals made her life. She had no idea what she would have worked with if it weren't for Rainbow Dash.

Her smile faded when she felt something hard hit her back. Frowning, she turned around to see an angry bunny stomp with his foot and point at the clock in his hold, plus a carrot laying on the floor, which solved the mystery of the thrown item. Fluttershy gasped with a hoof covering her mouth. "Oh, dear. I forgot to feed you! I'm so sorry, Angel. I'll get to it right away." She galloped down the stairs in hurry to the kitchen desks. She cooked the food for about half an hour before taking it out from the oven with pink potholders and gently putting the steamy dish on a plate. Taking the plate in the mouth, she put it in front of the impatient bunny. "Enjoy your meal, Angel." She said kindly. The bunny however took the plate and flipped it over, poking out his tongue at the yellow pony. Fluttershy gasped again, being the kind pony she was, she avoided yelling at the little short-tempered rabbit. "Oh my. I guess I have to clean up..." Angel hopped away as Fluttershy took a cloth to clean up the mess. Her attention got brought to the mail that birds held in their beaks flying above her head. She took the letters and smiled shyly. "Thanks, little birdies." They chirped as they replied it was no problem and flied out an open window. The animal pony took the first letter. She saw it was pink with yellow and blue party balloons and a big text with fat red letters that said "Pinkie Pie" in the center. A few mice ran past her back legs as she started to read it.

_"Hello, Flutter-buns!_

_Are you ready to party?!_

_It's a new kind of party a came up with yesterday, it's called a Cupcake Party! Yays!_

_It's easy as pie, you just have to bake cupcakes the usual recipe says, and then put a special ingredient in it that fits with your personality! Neaty-meaty, eh?_

_All of our friends are also invited, Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity and of course me! They all said yes, so I expect you trying not to get off the hook! XD_

_It's this afternoon, 5 o'clock. Yes, as in this afternoon-this afternoon!_

_Oh, and do not tell anyone what the secret ingredient is to nopony until we have tasted them! You have to make the Pinkie Pie Swear on it, okie-dokie-lokie? :)_

_Laughter regards_

_Pinkie! Of course, duh. XD"_

Fluttershy thought of the question that had popped up into her mind while reading the letter. "But...I don't know how to bake cupcakes! How am I supposed to-" A note falling out of the envelope interrupted her quickly like a scissor cutting paper. The note had fallen in the position the text aimed up, so she just bent down her head to read it.

_"Oppsie-doopsie! My overly party head got excited and almost forgot!_

_In case you didn't know the recipe, I printed it out for you!_

_**2 1/4 cups all purpose flour**_

_**1 1/3 cups sugar**_

_**3 teaspoons baking powder**_

_**1/2 teaspoon salt**_

_**1/2 cup shortening**_

_**1 cup milk**_

_**1 teaspoon vanilla**_

_**2 large eggs"**_

And then there were instructions on how to bake them, along with the same word repeating to the end of the paper that said: "UNTZ UNTZ UNTZ". Fluttershy frowned in confusion in deep thought but ignored it and just supposed it for Pinkie Pie just being...uhmm...Pinke Pie.

"Makes sense." The shy pony stated to herself smiling lightly. If it's Pinkie's party, she is always there. But even if she weren't, of course Pinkie Pie would be slight annoyed, but still happy and understandable thinking that there was a good reason for her not coming. For Fluttershy herself it was for reasons as babysitting little baby critters, and that was a good reason, wasn't it?

Another hit at the back, turning a smiling pony into a frowny one as she saw Angel jump away in that typical way for bunnies. She realized she had almost forgotten the task at hoof and got kicking.

Finished cleaning up, she panted with deep exhaustion. She sat on her behind on the floor and inhaled fresh air into her lungs. Angel could bring her into her worst side sometimes, yelling at him and such, but she ended up being sorry, stroking him with comfort and saying everything is her fault. HER fault. She knew herself it was not her that was doing wrong, but she could not keep herself so apart from the animals. She lived for them. She had to be there for them. She had to love them. Fluttershy took a hoof and wiped away some sweat from her forehead. Cooking another bowl for Angel, she repeated the same doings as before. Taking it out from the oven, blowing it in an attempt to cool it a bit, and season the dish. But when finished, a little squirrel ran up on her left front leg, sat on her head and told his urgent message. The pegasus gently put down the plate, and repeated his words so the readers knows what's going on. "What? Are the robin eggs hatching?" she asked in a loud manner. The squirrel quickly ran off of her and onto the ground, poking in the door's direction. Fluttershy felt stressed. "I-I'm coming! I must give Angel the food first." Taking up the plate between her teeth, she trotted around the house, her eyes doing the same to find the white rabbit, but he was nowhere to be seen. She laid the plate on the floor once again making her available to call out to him, but the quiet voice of hers failed her. "Angel." A silent voice escaped her lips. It took her ten minutes to find Angel. Beat, she put the plate in front of him, but once again he just flipped the plate over and ran off.

The yellow pony sighed. She was getting annoyed at Angel for not at least trying her special dish she sometimes made for him. As the housekeeper, the pony was so used to cooking for her animals that she left herself most of the time starving in the end.

The pink maned pony decided to handle the issue later and galopped off to see the robin nest. To her disappointment, the eggs had already hatched. No, it's not bad to see the cute little creatures that just arrived, but it would be more special seeing it for oneself. With the head put down, she kicked everything in her sight, such as stones and cones on her way back home. Arriving at home, she cleaned up after Angel's mess once again. Fluttershy wished him to just stop behaving like a baby and wanting attention; she had other tasks to do for the day. The cupcakes for example. She looked at the clock and saw it was 8:40. Getting up, she decided to leave the cooking mission for a while, but she only had taken one step until she felt something heavy jump onto her back, unfolding her right wing and tugging it brutally. The yellow pony winced in pain, turning around seeing it was Angel that gave her pain. "Angel, stop it. That hurts." The bunny shook his head irritably and poked at the kitchen table. Fluttershy almost started to cry, that much it hurt. "Fine, fine, I'll cook you something!" Her voice trembled. "Just stop tugging my wing!" A few tears ran down her cheeks and dropped on ground, as sensitive she was. Heading back to her duty, she cooked another dish she knew he liked.

While warming itself up in the oven, the same squirrel ran up to her at the same time looking panicked. Fluttershy's worry raised by the minute when she knew what was going on. "What? A little rabbit's in danger? Surrounded by foxes?" She almost screamed, as she stared at the witness. The squirrel nodded and got out through the window. The animal pony being desperate to help the rabbit tried to rush out the door, but it was locked for reason unknown. She scratched her yellow hooves on it, it sounded so loud and hurtful to her ears that erected at every sound that was made, but she was in a state of panic by knowing the little rabbit could get eaten up soon. Tears streaking down her face, she thrust herself towards the door in order to bust it, but to no avail. Her eyes blurry of the constant incoming tears, she looked around to look for a way out. Her gaze stayed at the rabbit seeing something in his hold. It was the keys to the main door. The bunny noticed her gaze and just ran off, as if he had awaited her to notice. "Hey! Give me those!" Fluttershy yelled and chased Angel.

Fluttershy did a jump attack but the rabbit quickly dodged. Frowning at her body movements letting her down, she glared in the rabbit's direction, stood up and ran after the bunny again. She did another jump attack but this time it was a success. She sat straddled above Angel and he struggled, trying to escape, but her hooves held his paws down and he could not move. He felt Fluttershy's tears hit his face as he laid there defenceless. "Now...please give me the keys." She said sadly and the rabbit seeing he had no choice gave them to her. "Thank you." Taking the keys between her lips, she ran for the door, unlocked it and ran outside.

Arriving at the scene where the rabbit should be cornered, it was nothing there. A big question mark seemed to form her face as she looked around the area, trotting and smelling the earthy ground but she couldn't find anything of interest. But then, there was that horrible smell that hit her nostrils. The yellow pony made a disgusted face and explored the area to see where the horrible odor came from. Noticing where, an uneasy feeling played around in the pit of her stomach. Trotting with a slow pace she approached a lump on the ground. Upon realizing what the lump was, she nearly fainted but instead the tears increased in amount.

It was a dead rabbit.

It's mouth was open widely, the lifeless eyes stared with horror and the paws looked hideous the way they were bent. A big pit in the stomach was open, and a few intestines had been torn off coldly from it's natural home. The dry blood had left several small puddles beside the creature, them joining one another with small streams to become a bigger one. Fluttershy brought a hand up to her mouth, trying to stifle heaving sounds but ended up throwing up yesterday's dinner onto the ground, since she hadn't eaten any breakfast this morning. Animals had gathered around the corpse and Fluttershy, sad looks on their faces. They all deep inside wondered why the foxes hadn't eaten it up, but the sad aura kept their minds from that. The sad pony dug a hole in the ground weakly, with assistance from other animals; kicking the corpse gently into it, and letting some other animals bury the body. As she watched, she shoke her body and cried, her eyes bright red by now. A blue bird brought her a handkerchief, Fluttershy noticing, nodding and taking the offer. She sneezed hard into it almost like she sneezed her brains out.

After the mini funeral, her heart had sunk and she was in a deep depression. Walking sadly, she accused herself. _"I couldn't save the rabbit, I couldn't save him, it's all my fault, everypony depended on me..."_

She wept loudly for everypony to hear, but she gave nothing for it. She was to blame, no one else. She hadn't been there when an animal needed her the most. It's all her fault.

Arriving at home, the food in the oven was a little burnt, but she took it out anyway, adding some spices on it, and gave it to the rabbit, silently hoping she wouldn't need to start from scratch with the cooking.

Angel flipped the plate over again, poking his tongue at her in a teasing manner.

Something happened to Fluttershy. Something in her set off. Like a burst, like an exploding bomb, or just like a shot from a gun, like a firework. At least something...made her twitch and get things straight.

_Kill Angel._

Angel gazed at her as if she was stupid while scratching himself behind the ear with his foot instinctively. Fluttershy's breath fled her nose, just standing there like she had been critically thunderstruck.

_Do it, Fluttershy. Do it._

She clenched her hooves around her head. Her sane side tried to convince the insane one. "No!...I...I can't! He's my little pet! I would never hurt him." She yelled at herself sounding clearly out of her mind.

_Are you blind? He has clearly caused you all this trouble. It's not your fault, it's Angel's fault the rabbit died. Besides, haven't you seen how he has treated you?_

Fluttershy bent her stomach onto the ground, her rump still in the air with her front hooves on her head as if something would fall from the ceiling, the back ones obliquely pointing their fronts towards the center, the insane thoughts starting to take it's toll. Clenching her teeth violently with the grisly creaking noise, she tried to fight the other mind into where it should be; the taboo room.

_You do anything for him. You cook for him, you clean him. Heck, you even sing him lullabies every night. Has he ever thanked you in any way?_

The insane mind started to take over. She growled like a lion whilst staring at the bunny in raising furious rage. Angel began to feel uneasy and scared of her.

_He's just a burden on your shoulders. A burden._

Fluttershy suddenly stood up in a brief second, her legs sway side to side like a drunk pony before walking over to the kitchen table, taking up a knife with her hoof. An insane grin began to show itself, literally the mouth corners almost touched the eyes. Her normally, big, cute, innocent eyes became wide, the irises turning into little points. Wrinkles was seen on her not-so-long ago her kind face that usually was shown when using too many muscles at the second. The bunny trembled by fear of his owner.

_KILL HIM._

She could almost hear the voice call out to her duty, it was like her own just much deeper. The two words repeated in her head, becoming more and more insane and screamy the more she heard it. In the end it was shrieked clearly in her mind and she gave up holding back.

**_KILL HIM!_**

The rabbit tried to run away but the psychotic mind of hers had caused her powerful strength and wit. She stood on her back legs, waving with her front hooves in the air and neighed like a real world pony before taking a long jump and landed on the little rabbit that was scared to his wits. The now insane pony took no effect and raised the knife highly into the air, before stabbing the rabbit in the chest near the stomach. Angel screamed with pain. Fluttershy made insane sounds while attacking the rabbit. "Nghh! Hah!" She screamed with every thrust with the knife she did. "DIE!" The voice limited decibel but suddenly she stopped the knife in the act. Angel quivered and wept of begging for mercy, but Fluttershy was still not effected as this had been the last straw. She pouted spitefully. "Aww, you miss mommy, don't ya? The innocent, angel-alike, cute Fluttershy don't you, huh?" She taunted while playing with the knife's tip on his pelt covered with fresh, crimson blood. The bunny gasped in fear that Fluttershy would gave a thrust upwards with it, but that held no thought in her mind. "Well, she ain't here anymore!" The insaner of the two put a hoof on Angel's throat, making him gag. "You little piece of shit." Scornfull in the tone, she prepared for another stab, but interrupted just when a thought struck her like lightning. Suddenly, put in another way of speaking.

"Wait..." The pegasus said in deep thought while playing with the knife's tip on her lip, a stream of blood running down her chin, but she just sucked the lower lip absently. "Just killing you won't satisfy me enough." She clarified. Angel just gave her the pleading eyes to tell her to stop once and for all. His owner let him down. Fluttershy took his fur between her teeth like a cat carrying her kitten and went to put him on a cutting board on the kitchen table. Upon she had done that, she looked for scissors, and found them on the table like it had been set up for massacre on purpose, as if someone knew this would happen and prepared the tools for her. 'How sweet', the replica deep inside her brain throbbed. Returning to her first victim in slaughter, she tried to aim at the center of the right ear, putting the scissors horizontally along it. Then she took the first cut. It only came halfway the ear before the bunny screamed in smart, to Fluttershy's ignorance. When cutting it the whole way, she started to sliver the ear bit by bit humming; putting each piece in a bowl as if she was cutting carrots. The left ear, she just cut it off vertically, ripping it off as it still hadn't been cut off properly, and put it in her mouth, bit it and ate. It was a good flavour in her mouth and thought they were just like Applejack's special dish; apple chips. They sounded weird to ears but they were good to the taste buds.

Angel tried to catch his breath between his panic-stricken pants. Fluttershy glared at him, finished chewing and swallowed with a huge clod of saliva. "Stop groaning. We have barely even started yet." She took up the knife, and cut a straight line on his stomach. As the knife's sharp tip moved along the belly, Angel just breathed harder trying his best to distract himself it was just a nightmare featuring those two, and the more just silently wished for him to be a sicko dreaming of his owner doing this to him. The line widened and poured out blood in small drops and spurts draining down aside the rabbit's small stomach and forming small puddles in different sizes on the cutting board, turning on Fluttershy's insane state more and more.

MORE BLOOD.

She used her teeth to widen the hole by taking a grip and go for a pull, revealing his inner organs; the lungs, the liver, the kidneys, the intestines and of course, the heart that beated wildly at it's place. Fluttershy licked her lips at the sight. All of this was hers, no one else's. "And I get to play with them all..." Twitching her lower eyelid, she grinned widely again. A small flood of blood ran down her hair, down her front light pink bang and dropped onto her muzzle.

She let the pit be for the moment. "Save the best to the last." She whispered in a shaky voice that could be taken as sadistic laughter, but as a sad one for those who still carried small hopes in their chests.

She aimed her eyes at a new current goal, the feet paws. Taking the knife she tried to cut it off, Angel screaming in animalistic fashion. But to her disappointment the knife was too dull by the dried blood. She threw it away irritably, rolling her mad eyes and went to find something else to use as a torture tool. To her surprise, she found a machete. Holding it in her mouth and returning, she saw Angel trying to hop of the table in a poor attempt of fleeing. She quickly came to her duty and stopped him, holding him down with her bloody tough hooves. "Trying to escape from your responsibility? Momma won't let you." Fluttershy roared, showing the bloody lines of teeth that had painted itself by her constant biting on the inside of her mouth in pure time displacement. Taking the machete, she licked it as if she licked a lollipop. "Say hello..." she trailed off as if she waited for a new moment to finish the line. Raising the machete, she laughed hysterically. "TO MR. MACHETE!" Then she hewed one foot before carving it quickly, the blood spouting in small spurts and hitting Fluttershy's still, cute face. The bunny was too weak to scream, instead he just moaned in pain. Hearing those sounds pleasured Fluttershy and made her more excited than ever. Why hadn't she tried to kill Angel before? He was just a burden and it would be a lot easier living on her own.

One foot off.

Angel cried.

She started to work on the other foot with focus as if she was cutting meat. In a manner of speaking, she was. But also the bones were cut along with the soft flesh.

The other foot off.

Another cry.

A slap from Fluttershy on the cheek to shut him up.

"Shut your trap while I'm working! I can't focus hearing your constant whining!" She shouted, breathing out her nose like an angry bull. At one short illusional moment, she still looked like the same old Fluttershy that just lectured him, to him at least. Angel hoped, but all hopes were burnt down when he caught that look from Fluttershy that was far from sane as one can be possibly be.

She backed off with her legs that shoke awfully. As she tilted her head to the side slightly a bang covering her right eye, the one revealed wide eyed stared proudly at her work. Angel's both ears had been cut off, the same done to feet, and the thick line crossing vertically on his once-white furry belly looked deliciously rosy red. Fluttershy absently started to slam her right back hoof up and down, as if she was following a beat from a song. Then she stomped all her feet, a few minutes passing until all feet were moved by all the nerves in an excited thrill of pure madcap. The feet didn't pedal all at once, oh no. They all stomped one by one like a drum roll was heard to her ears. She felt it ring like a bell inside her, that ring that showed the sign of...gratification. Such with goosebumps. She never wanted the free sensation to reach the end...

She began to jump around the room back and forth, giggling. Energy flowing through her veins, it never wanted to stop. They motivated her to try further. With everything; friendship, animal work and the new employment added to the list...murdering by punishment. She saw this possibility in a new light she would love to use in the nearest future. Punishing those who didn't please her. Why hadn't it cropped up in her head before?

She stopped moving abruptly and spun her head around, twitching with small moves going back the opposite way a few inches every now and then. Her mien looked insaner than ever, it couldn't be described by words, maybe in another language, but not this one. Swaying with her back while walking back to the rabbit who had laid there in shock not knowing what to do with the event at paw, she raised the machete at a slow pace and kept her eyes targeted like a hawk. Standing in front of her pet, she actually kissed Angel on the forehead with her lips drown in blood. The kiss mark had been the result of the action but Angel had lost it already a long time ago, as he still stared into vacuum by the terror he couldn't even begin to describe.

"There, there..." Fluttershy hushed, followed by her hoof shutting the rabbits eyes cautiously, her own shutting as a mimic. "It will all be over soon." She decided at the moment, as she let her kind Fluttershy-ish voice take over her voice for the minute for him to hear it again before dying. She abrubtly broke the trice with a sudden bout of the utensil. Angel had given up screaming; his throat was soon filling up itself with his life liquid and he could only manage to gurgle. The pegasus extracted the machete and observed with a smug smile the heart that had taken a lift along the weapon.

The measure did Angel in.

Fluttershy put organ by organ in a bucket beside her, grabbing the intestines with her teeth to drag the long once-organic string out. She thought it was the most annoying gut but still it came off when she with effort put it all in the bucket along with it's former-room mates.

The pegasus felt content, but after a few minutes, her smiled faded into a upside-down one in horror whilst her eyes turning to normal, breaking the silence and screaming, realizing her deed. "I have killed Angel! My own lovely pet! I'm a monster!" She cried out hard and shrieked. She stared widely, her insane eyes turning back again, the eye-twitching becoming worse as she walked back and forth in the kitchen. Exactly five minutes without realizing the fun fact, she did that, murmuring and talking to herself. "I killed him, I killed him, I killed him...Heee..." Showing her red lines of teeth, she forced herself into a grin as she stared at the floor which was covered in the too well-known flux beneath. Hooves and hair were splattered on; realizing but tried to fill her mind with butterflies and rainbows to distract herself, though instead git the images of murder, blood and guts shut out the peaceful thoughts.

After repeating her shortened version of a walk, she let her behind hit the wall sitting in a normal position against the table where the slaughtering had taken place. What if she killed someone again? If she did, the newspaper would scream about the new animal abuser on the premises, how someone so brutally could slaughter an 'innocent' little rabbit, if the the murder still ran amok, et cetera.

Fluttershy would be the least pony someone would think of as the possible assassin, especially her friends. They trusted her with every bit of their heart thinking stuff like: "This is Fluttershy. Anypony with half a brain would know she would never EVER hurt a fly." The yellow pegasus laughed quietly at the irony in it all. Fools. They underestimated her. They all did. They saw her as a little yellow chicken. A coward. It was the worst humiliation she has had ever been through in life, when in fact she was even more powerful in killing than Rainbow Dash or Applejack could ever be, if they ever were to murder. Doubtful event, but still.

But she hears herself underestimating THEM. What is she doing? Hypocrisy at it's best.

Whatever the consequenses, she didn't regret her deed at any rate. That little deadbeat, an excuse for a rabbit, pulled it. And would they send her to prison for getting rid of something that annoyed her tasks? Ha! Who's steering the rules here? Whoever who does thinks far as her legs can go. Pathetic idiot.

The murderer pony curled her front hooves around her legs, sitting with her back legs drawn up tightly against her chest. Waggling. Humming. Ending up singing. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star..." While crooning at full focus, she crawled over to the bucket, took it into her embrace and hugged it tightly. The horrible excuse for a smell hit her in the face like hard steel, but at this current state of psychiatric issues, not a single flutterdamn was given.

She opened her mouth widely, before letting out a brief laugh. "Ha." Excited hearing her own voice, she kept on repeating the same sound, only louder and faster in a row. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" Louder and heels after one another. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" As wobbling faster like a cradle, she tilted her head back to let the laughter leave her heavy chest easier. Not caring about the world around, just thinking of her deed she was so proud of, she unleashed all her physical needs. Something warm flowed between her legs and down onto the floor, but as said, she didn't care about it. It was the second, no, third thought at the moment. The one being pride, the second; her sane mind understanding.

That she was a monster.

* * *

"Wow, Fluttershy! These cupcakes are totally delish!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in surprise.

All of the ponies nodded in agreement, all of their comments following suit one another's. "Yeah, Fluttershy! I think you made the best ones tonight!" Twilight retorted before wiping her mouth off from crumbles. "Yeah, ye've really outdon' yerself, sugarcube!" "These cupcakes are marvelous!" "Dude, they taste awesome!" "Wow, these are really good!" Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Spike complimented. Fluttershy could do nothing else than to find the floor interesting and blush faintly. "Th-thank you guys."

"I didn't know you were this good at baking!" The party pony said joyfully and put the tray away. Pinkie went over to Fluttershy and elbowed her playfully on her side. "What's the secret ingredient? Maybe I can use it sometime!" The animal pony's heart skipped a beat of concern. "I-I can't tell you that!" She almost yelled and all of them twitched at the sudden outburst while their dozen pair of eyes formed into their double size. "Is there a problem...?" Rainbow asked as if she awaited someone to fill in her line and put her hooves behind her head. Fluttershy shook her head trying to collect herself to her senses before smiling shyly giving an excuse. "No, but...I'm sorry, it's just I really can't tell you that. If I did, I wouldn't dare to show my muzzle outside again." She said quietly so everypony had to approach their faces closer to her to catch everything. They traded and received glances by the odd in it all but shrugged after a few seconds. "Ok, if that's so important to you..." Twilight commented whilst everypony else stayed silent and nodded with confusion.

What they didn't know was that Fluttershy meant every word.

It may have sounded like an obvious irony comment but the yellow pegasus was not joking. If someone knew what the cupcakes contained, she wouldn't dare to go outside ever again. They would chase after her, trying to send her to jail and the guards would command each other. "Get her!" "Don't let her get away!" et cetera, et cetera.

And above it all her sensitive little heart cannot handle such pressure. Sure, she had the guts to kill an animal, but even flashing a poster with her smiling on it saying "WANTED" above the picture with big, fat black letters, it really scared her. Maybe it was her overreacting of selfish achievement, maybe it was reality. But in any case, the whole situation that could take place freaked her out to the point her heart almost exploded by the too high speed.

She wanted to be free. Alive. She did see no reason for her to stay locked behind bars. It was all Angel's fault. He deserved what got to him. He was annoying and she had to punish him. What had she done wrong? Nothing. Nothing AT ALL.

According to her personal opinions. And many said almost daily that she was right in many occasions. So she was apparently right about this too, yeah? Probably so.

Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash took their leave together with their good-byes; Twilight trotting out in the dark with Spike on her lavender purple back, Applejack taking a quick sprint not seeing her but hearing the clopping sound fade out as she ran further and further away, as the unicorn Rarity was she just lit up the area with her horn enough for her sight, nodding politely and walking off. Rainbow Dash raised her rear preparing for leap towards the starlit night sky an unleashed her charges, unfolding her cyan wings and hovered before flapping them at quick speed and then took off in a rainbow blur.

Fluttershy stayed to help the cotton-candy maned pony to clean up. For no reason but helped her out nevertheless as the kind and sweet pony she was. She represented the Element of Kindness regardless.

The content of the cupcakes; the rabbit's intestines. She just had to outlay it on the kitchen desk, roll it with her bare hooves and hit a few times and vóila! Juices leaking out and could be fairly used as an ingredient. She had beaten herself to the task. Being in the stressed and panic-struck state she had been, there was no real time to think of the cupcakes. The thought of it as another added hindrance, it had pissed her off. But the pegasus had to act for no one to suspect chores for the morning.

Pinkie's damn cupcakes had stressed her. It pissed her off. Pinkie and her damnable parties; cupcakes, drinks, dancing and her stupid reptile Gummy looked so...repugnant. Though she loved all animals, the fact it was Pinkie's pet and no one else it made her hate it.

It all made her hate Pinkie.

"I can take care of that." The startled shy pony turned around to meet Pinkie's joyful grin. Fluttershy worked with the dishes but handed over the brush to her friend's hot pink hooves. Stepping back, she stupidly watched as Pinkie bent over the kitchen sink to wash out the worst from the pink porcelain. "I'm used to thingamajigs like these. Thanks for helping me out, really. You have been quite the performance, Fluttershy, so I suggest you to take another cupcake while I finish the rest, okie-dokie-lokie?" Her feminine laughing voice said.

Fluttershy fluttered her eyes around her room. Everything was so clean it literally sparkled everywhere. She herself couldn't even end it up like this if she was to spring-clean her house. It was always messy at home because of the creatures invading her home. The thought upon having a privacy, it didn't take place for her. There was barely anything else to do than feeding, washing, in short nurturing all of them. An exhausted day had been the result, further add by collapsing on her bed. Having a shut-eye was the best time of day, no doubt.

Back on topic at hoof, Pinkie had stressed her soul, not given peace to it no matter how much she complimented and admired her. She was a nuisance to her, not realizing the fact until after killing Angel, actually. The damn cupcakes. Pinkie and her damn cupcakes. IT FREAKING PISSED HER OFF...

Fluttershy abandoned her furious inner self when laying her eyes on the all-too familiar tool. There was a knife on the kitchen sink beside her. Not stopping her physical abilities, she held it before she knew it. Casting a glance at the party pony, it was clearly shown by her humming and the sound of the tap spurting out hot water and foam spreading by Pinkie's own will, that she indeed was still busy with her mini-mission.

The pegasus stared at the knife again. Vibration pulsing through her spine by whole. The tension she had felt when killing Angel, the sensation she had missed...it, for her, returned to her warmly. The extension of her mouth reaching from corner to corner, the pink bang shading one of her eyes, the insane in them and having hard control of stifling a laughter. It came back. 'Insanity, I've missed you...' she silently thanked. The madness returning and the unstoppable force to take a movement towards the busy pink pony, it went by itself.

She couldn't help her arousing tingle. The carnal desires overtook her completely, and she gave crap for the resulting consequenses. At this moment, she felt alive. The feeling could normally come twice or once a life, and wasting it would be pitiful. Sure, she would certainly get thrown in jail, but it was worth as long as it lasted.

With this thought throbbing, echoing and bouncing back and forth in her head like it was captive and wanted to be set free, she took a silent sprint towards the party pony, that was soon to meet the worst experience of her life without even knowing it by the seconds Fluttershy ran for it.

'**_Enjoy those seconds, Pinkamena Diane Pie_**', Fluttershy ordered gruesomely, '**_for those will be your last_**.'


End file.
